A Day in the LifeWell, More Like A Sunday Afternoon
by TiedyeSox
Summary: Just a little one shot that was originally in response to a fic challenge. Willow and Tara try out a new piece of furniture, among other things. If you have a problem with woman on woman lovin' this is not the story for you. Posting here because I am devoted to it's silliness and think you will enjoy it, especially if you are a child of the 80s. Previously published elsewhere.


Tara cringed as she heard strains of Duran Duran floating in from the other room. Switching off her power screwdriver, she shook her head, gave her beautiful blues eyes a good healthy roll and strolled across the hall to harass her lover.

"Willow..." she tsked, "Are you watching _I Love the '80s_ again?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders, "Oops, caught...sorry, baby...I'll turn it down...hehe," she chuckled awkwardly, "Bad girlfriend...that's me...yup...you're in the bedroom working hard...all with the assemblage...and I'm here being a big ole couch potato...well, maybe not an actual potato...cuz you know, I was working up until not too long ago...quite recently in fact...yup...that's me...work work work...so really, it's more of a tater tot kind of thing..."

Tara sighed deeply, putting her hand on her shapely hip.

"_Did I mention how sexy you look in that tool belt_?"

"I will _never_ understand your morbid fascination with that show...you were an _infant _in the '80s for Gaia's sake..."

"Well..." the redhead hedged, "I _am_ minoring in Anthropology...it's a cultural study kinda thing."

"Uh-huh...and when you watch _Baywatch_, you're boning up on Oceanography...for the life of me I will never be able to comprehend why someone as brilliant as yourself would actually want to watch that mindless crap."

"I can't help it, Tare...it's like a fantasy world..."

"I can't _wait_ to hear this..."

"OK, think for a minute about the people who were stars in the '80s...DEVO, Cyndi Lauper, Pee-Wee Herman for chrissake...being a geek was actually fashionable..._nobody_ knew how to dress...I would have fit right in..._not exactly something I've ever been good at, ya know_?"

Tara gave her lover a dubious stare, but couldn't stop a little smile from crossing her lips.

"Think about it, baby...you could be a_ total _geek then and still be cool...it was all about attitude...about embracing your geek-infested roots...say you couldn't dance for shit...all you had to do was give your pathetic moves some wacky name and it could be the beginning of the next big craze."

The blonde raised both eyebrows and looked at Willow like she'd just grown another head.

"You want examples? OK then...let's see. Can you jump up and down, like this?" she got up off the sofa and demonstrated, "Now you're doing the Pogo!" Segueing into jerky movements, she asked, "Can you twitch and flail? Then you can do The Seizure!" The redhead then dropped to the floor and started rolling in one direction then the other, bumping into the furniture and even Tara's legs, "And even the biggest spaz in the world can do The Tumbleweed!"

Tara chuckled low in her throat, "You stopped off at the Espresso Pump on your way back from the store, didn't you?"

Willow blushed guiltily, "And what about the cultural impact of the nascent MTV? Gotta love those early quasi-softcore videos...where else can you see grown women in bikinis writhing in an inflatible kiddie pool filled with lime Jell-o and not get charged for pay-per-view...significant economical impact there don't you think?"

"Cultural impact...uh-huh...economics...right," she shook her head, crossing her arms over her abundant chest, "When you're through ogling Jersey-haired silicone depositories, come into the bedroom, OK?"

The redhead murmered, "Rut-Roh," under her breath, in a near perfect Scooby impersonation, as she watched her lover stalk out of the room. _Hmmm, her ass looks really hot in those jeans._ Willow switched off the TV and crossed the hall to their bedroom, stopping to lean seductively against the door jamb.

"Somebody's got _plumber's butt_," she sing-songed.

"It's the weight of the tool belt," Tara huffed, "Live with it."

"Was I complaining? Did that sound like a complaint? Cuz I really don't recall saying it was a bad thing," she made her way over to where her lover knelt on the floor and ran her palm lovingly over a firm denim-clad cheek. "How's the project coming?"

Tara tightened down the final screw and set the powerdriver back in its charger, "All done now...without _help_ even..._and it only took me an hour and a half_," she snarked, "Remind me not to buy anything else at that place...I swear if you bought a pen from them it would come in pieces...in a little box...with an allen wrench."

"I didn't even know that IKEA sold sex chairs."

"It's a _massage_ chair, Will...ya know, for after a hard day's work, when we're all sore..." she deadpanned.

"Oh, I bet I could change your mind about that," the redhead purred, stroking the soft leather of the bench, "Whaddya say my sexy little handywoman...wanna take me...I mean_ it_ for a test drive?" she leaned down and nibbled maddeningly on her lover's ear, drawing an involuntary moan from the blonde.

"It's a nice thought, Will...but I think I'm a little tired to do much driving right now," she sighed in exhaustion, wiping the sweat from her brow with a bandana.

Trailing little kisses along Tara's neck, she turned her in her arms and whispered seductively in her ear, "How 'bout this? You have a nice hot shower...I'll make you a little snack...and then when you're feeling all clean and re-fueled..._I'll_ take _you_ for a ride." She breathed hotly onto the blonde's neck, her palms rubbing the blonde's rapidly hardening nipples through the taut material of her white V-neck.

"I don't know, Will...although that hot shower sounds like heaven...we'll see, OK?" she nipped at the smaller woman's lover lip, lovingly.

The redhead moved her hand to the place where all the seams of Tara's jeans met, exerting soft but steady pressure on her lover's center. "_Did I mention I stopped off at Anya's on the way home_?" she kissed the blonde teasingly, playing keep-away with her tongue.

"_Really_?" Tara brightened, taking hold of her lover's small ass and squeezing it gently, "What'd ya get?"

"I'm not saying..." she taunted, "But I was watching _Talk Sex with Sue Johanson _the other night and she gave it four briquets."

"_Ooooh_...maybe I _will_ have that shower," she nibbled at the redhead's neck, "And I wouldn't mind some wine, cheese and fruit if the offer of room service is still open."

"It is indeed," Willow grinned seductively, "_Anything you wish is yours_...Now get out of those sexy but undeniably sweaty clothes and get your cute little butt into the shower, Missy!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Tara teased, wiggling said butt exaggeratedly as she made her way to the bathroom.

As the blonde lay on the bed in all her breathtaking naked splendor, munching on sliced apple and brie with crackers, Willow retrieved her purchase from its office hiding place.

"Ta-dah!" she held the bag up for Tara to see.

"I love Anya and all, but couldn't she have come up with something a little more...I don't know...alluring...to name her sex shop?"

"You've got me there...The Magic Box does lack a certain subtlety," Willow concurred.

"And that logo!" she shook her head at the hot pink bag, "Look at that poor little Fairy Godmother...that is so _not_ a safe place to keep a magic wand!"

"Well...maybe if it was a Hitachi Magic Wand?" Willow shrugged.

"I believe there's a copywrite issue involved there...but still an improvement...THAT is so _not_ safe sex!" She shrugged her shoulders in an Anya-is-a-pervy-nutjob kind of way, "So, Will...what'd ya get me?"

"_What do I get if I tell you_?"

"_That's what I'm trying to find out_..." she teased, grabbing her girl around the waist and pulling her down to tickle her unmercifully, running her tongue up the side of her pale neck in that Vamp-y way that drove Willow crazy.

"Alright...alright...I give...quit...tickling..._you're gonna make me pee_!" she squealed, slapping playfully at her lover's tormenting hands.

Pulling the item from its bag with a flourish like a game-show hostess, she presented it to Tara, who pulled off the wrapping paper while the redhead explained. "Well, you know...you said you were getting tired of just playing with _Ole Blue_ all the time, so..."

"She has served us well...she has earned a peaceful retirement," the blonde sighed in mock solemnity.

"Well?" Willow bounced impatiently on her knees, "Whaddya think?"

"_The Aspara-gush_?!"

"I know it seems a little weird at first...but Sue Johanson gave it a rave, if I may quote..._Sex and asparagus generally go together like peanut butter and caviar...it's hard to go down on someone when you're wearing noseplugs..._" Tara giggled, supressing an eeeeww, "_But here's a succulent spear for that vixeny vegan in your life...no need for hollandaise with this stocky stalk...she'll make her own sauce...guaranteed...this one's a winner_!"

"Gotta love Sue," the blonde smiled seductively, "Besides, how can you argue with a review like that?"

"That's what I thought...plus_ vixeny vegan_...that's you all over...OK, so really you're lacto/ovo, but...you know that's OK too...it's a valid choice...non-meateating-wise..." When she stopped for breath, Tara seized the opportunity to kiss her deeply, effectively stopping the babble...for a moment anyway. "_Mmmmmmmm...TaraLips_...**OH! **I forgot to tell you...the little asparagus-y leaves are all bumpy-like and stick out...so there's all this sexy textureyness for extra yummies!"

"_You're all the yumminess I need, lover_," Tara growled, flipping her babbling beauty on her back and silencing her with a series of extensive, utterly thorough kisses.

"_Oh my_..." Willow gasped, when they came up for air, "I knew you liked asparagus, but..._wow_..."

"Anyway...I seem to recall someone saying they were going to change my mind about a certain piece of furniture..."

"Yes please," the redhead perked, arching to press her breast further into Tara's grasping hand.

"Well..._what are you waiting for_? You strap on the _little green sprout_ there and I'll go get a towel to put on the bench...wouldn't want to get that expensive leather upholstery all wet, now would we?"

_Little green sprout, huh? I'll show her..._

Willow returned from giving their new toy a thorough and proper washing, to find Tara posed seductively on their newest piece of bedroom furniture, the back, the seat and and her legs angled in a most fortuitous position. _Oh yeah!_ The redhead's mouth, among other things, instantly began to water.

"_You're so beautiful, baby_..." she half-whispered, awestruck.

Tara looked up into her lover's expressive green eyes, running her fingernails teasingly down her lightly muscled torso, a move that never failed to raise goosebumps...and promptly busted out in a fit of raucous laughter.

"_What_?" her partner queried, striking a saucy pose, hand on her hip and rolling her eyes at the seemingly hysterical blonde.

Of course, the redhead's actions only served to make the bright green phallus protruding from her loins bob up and down. So, try as she might to speak, Tara could only gasp for breath and laugh harder, tears spilling down her cheeks as she clutched at her sides.

"Tara!" That legendary redhead's temper was starting to flare, her foot was tapping faster and faster, which of course only made matters worse. "**Fine**! _If you don't want to play_..." she pouted.

That got the blonde's attention. "Willow..._baby_...no...I'm sorry..._oooh...hehe_...damn..." she wiped the tears from her face, "It's just...well..._oh...ha_...you know I love you, baby...please don't be mad...but..._but_..."

"But what?"

"But then I _saw you _and..." she tried hard to stifle a giggle, failing miserably.

"Yeah...very funny...I got this for you, ya know!"

Tara pulled her lover into her lap, stroking her fiery red mane, "Oh, baby...I'm so sorry...I really do appreciate it...I swear...please, don't think for a minute that I don't want to play," she took Willow's hand and placed it on damp golden curls, "See? That's all for you...always...it's just...well...I saw you standing there...with your hands on your hips and..."

"_What_?" She wasn't letting her off that easy, she needed to be persuaded out of this pout...multiply persuaded even.

"Well...the truth...all I could think of was HO HO HO..." the blonde explained, bursting into fresh laughter.

"Very funny," Willow crossed her arms over her pert breasts, but made no effort to move out of the soft lap. It was all part of the dance..._mmmm_.

With no small amount of difficulty, Tara collected herself, "Hey, at least I didn't make any comments about your niblets."

"Nope...and that's why you're still alive," the redhead turned away from her, and yet also leaned back into her soft breasts...and_ very hard nipples_.

"_Mmmmmm_...I'm sorry, baby...you know my quirky sense of humor...I'm sure there must be some way I could make it up to you," she purred, nibbling at her favorite freckle.

"Maybe...let me hear it..."

"Um...I could wash your car..."

"Nope."

"Funny shaped pancakes?"

"You did that this morning."

"Hmmm...let me see..._I could ride you at a gallop until your eyes roll back in your head and you cum so hard that you can't stop shaking for an hour?"_

"_Ding ding ding_..._ladies and well, ladies...we have a winner_!"

"_Ooooh_..." Tara bounced up and down, "_What did I win_?"

"_Switch places with me and I'll show you_," Willow growled lasciviously, sliding off her lover's lap so that she could stand. The redhead slid back, resting against the inclined seat, Tara straddling her thighs and wiggling...smearing her wet heat all along the redhead's over-sensitized flesh.

"I love you, my little Horny Green Giant...I love that we can laugh like this..." the goddess smiled her crooked smile, making a little green heart beat faster.

"And I love you...my ho ho ho," she winked.

"Hey!" Willow felt a slap on her bum.

"By the way, baby..._little giant _is an oxymoro..."

It was hard to finish the sentence with Tara's tongue thrusting into her mouth. In no time at all the kiss escalated, becoming wild and voracious, the blonde's dripping center rocking against her thighs in rhythm with the cadence of tongue on questing tongue. Willow slid her hands from their position on her baby's hips to underneath her luscious ass, lifting her up, then guiding the asparagus tip (_hehe_) to her entrance. With a shudder and a sharp intake of breath, Tara slid down, taking the full length of it inside her...so wet that there was hardly any friction at all.

"_Oh God...Willow...uuuunngghhhh...fuck me...please_!"

"Like this?" the redhead teased, thrusting gently in short strokes, peppering Tara's full breasts with tender kisses.

"**Aaaarrrrgggghhhh**..._nooooo_..." she kissed her lover forcefully, commandingly, "_Like this_!"

Tara rose up slowly, until Willow was barely inside her at all, dropping down fast and hard, a shiver running up her spine.

"_Oh God...Will...please baby...please_!"

"_Uuunnnnnggghhh_..." the redhead groaned into a mouthful of breast, as her lover's full weight pressed hard against her clit. _Hell yes_!

Willow thrust up into her hot blonde with a somehow gentle brand of force and intensity, sucking and biting at the painfully erect nipples so temptingly displayed before her hungry eyes. Her moans of pleasure swallowed by the supple flesh, as Tara dug fingernail's hard into her redhead's shoulders...head thrown back...gasping for air and calling out to every deity she could remember.

"_Oh God...oh yes...baby...so goood...so so good...harder baby...faster...yes...there...oh Willow...mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I love you, baby...so mu...UUUUUNNNNNNNGGHHHHHHHH_"

Tara came like it had been ripped out of her. A pleasure so complete it was almost painful, leaving her weak, boneless and completely undone, too spent to either move or speak as Willow continued to thrust into her, slowly and gently, kissing her plush lips with loving intensity.

Coming back to herself again, the blonde deepened the kiss, changed it materially, making it hungry and feral. She took her lover fully inside herself again, holding her there with the weight of her body and the strength of her purpose. Tara ground hard into the redhead's clit, moving her hips in a smooth figure eight and squeezing small pink nipples mercilessly between her fingers. In no time at all, Willow fell screaming over the edge, her lover's name on her lips, her eyes rolled so far back into her head that she could see her own brain and gasping for oxygen like her lungs had disappeared completely.

When she could think on a human level again, she found herself cradled in her lover's soft strong arms, pillowed against her lush breasts, trembling like a small frightened animal. Her green accessory had been removed without her even noticing.

"Welcome back," Tara grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

"_Uh...hi_...who are you?" the redhead teased.

"Very funny, Rosenberg," the blue-eyed beauty kissed her sweetly, too exhausted to do much else, "_God, I love you_..."

"Me too darlin'..._with all my heart...all my soul_..." Willow barely whispered, still short on air.

"Now isn't that convenient," she teased, a half-smile on her full lips.

"So...uh...Tare?"

"Uh-huh, baby?" she swept damp wet hair back off her lover's forehead.

"_Tell me, madam...how did you enjoy your asparagus_?"

"Oh, it was lovely...very fresh..._or was that you_?" she teased, nibbling at a still jumping pulse point.

"_Mmmmm...that's nice_...but I have one more question..."

"If you weren't planning on using this _massage chair _for other purposes...why do we all of a sudden own ultra-thick towels that just happen to match the upholstery, hmmm?"

Tara blushed and giggled, "_Busted_..."

THE END


End file.
